


Complete Package

by shinysylver



Series: Kylux Cantina Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Developing Relationship, Force Healing, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: They fought and they fucked, but they didn't visit each other in the medical ward. Or did they?





	Complete Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadynaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/gifts).



> Written for an old prompt in the Kylux Cantina. The prompt was "massage" the theme for the week was "body."
> 
> I chose this prompt because shadynaiad loves massage fic and has had a rough week. Hopefully this kylux take on a massage will help brighten your day. 
> 
> Thanks to camshaft22 for glancing over it before posting.

Hux was startled awake by a sharp pain as his knee was jostled. He opened his eyes, prepared to yell at the clumsy medical droid for waking him up, but instead he found Ren sitting on the end of his bed staring intently at Hux's knee.

After a moment he took off his gloves and began to firmly rub the muscles just above the joint. The strokes were firm and there was a strange warmth that couldn't be explained by Ren's body heat alone.

Hux blinked a few times, wondering if the drugs they'd put him on after the accident were stronger than he'd thought. Surely he was hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" Hux asked when Ren didn't disappear after several moments. "I thought you were still on the planet."

"They told me you were hurt."

"Clearly," Hux said. He struggled to sit up a bit, wincing at the pain in his neck as he did. "You should be planetside tracking the Resistance."

"It will keep. The forcefield has the planet contained. They won't be leaving any time soon."

Even as he spoke, Ren's entire attention stayed focused on the Hux's leg. "You do realize that they have medical droids to do that?"

"I'm better than a droid."

Hux couldn't argue with that. Each pass of Ren's fingers seemed to take his pain away until it all that was left was a dull ache. Still, he hadn't expected Ren to visit him let alone perform duties normally relegated to droids. It was unnerving.

Their relationship--if you could call it that--generally consisted of arguing about strategy in public and fucking in private. Sick bed visits were not part of the agreement.

"Ren," Hux said softly. "What are you doing?"

Ren didn't meet his eyes. "Your AT-AT went down because I lost track of the pilot I was chasing."

"Accidents happen in war," Hux said with a shrug that made his whiplash hurt even more. "For once you were following the plan. I don't hold what happened against you."

"I'm a better pilot than he was. It should never have happened." Ren finally looked up and immediately narrowed his eyes at the way Hux was rubbing at his neck. He stood up and moved to the head of the bed. "Turn around."

"I'm fine," Hux protested.

"The fleet needs its general," Ren said. "Let me speed your healing."

"That was a low blow," Hux muttered as he carefully moved around until Ren could sit behind him.

Ren gently rubbed his thumbs in circles across the back of Hux's neck, increasing the pressure with each pass. Just like with his knee there was an unnatural warmth that seemed to take his pain away.

"Is that the Force?"

"Yes," Ren answered. "I'm speeding your body's natural healing and taking your pain."

"That doesn't seem like a Dark Side power," Hux commented.

Ren's hands paused briefly, before continuing their soothing path. "All power has its uses."

Hux decided not to press Ren any further for fear of actually chasing him away. Instead he tilted his head forward, making it easier for Ren to massage his shoulders. The tension was bleeding away and he could finally move properly.

No medical droid could possibly compare.

When Ren was finally done, he helped Hux lay back down and took a seat next to the bed. He picked up one of Hux's hands and began manipulating the fingers in a gentle hand massage.

Hux opened his mouth to point out that he hadn't hurt his hand, but then shut it again. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ren was using the massage as an excuse to hold hands.

Perhaps he'd been wrong about their relationship. Apparently it did include bedside visits and even poorly disguised displays of affection. Testing his theory he turned his hand over and slid his fingers between Ren's, clasping them together.

Ren looked up at him for a long moment before nodding his head once and sitting back in his chair, their hands still joined.

"I killed the pilot who shot down your AT-AT," Ren said. "Slowly."

"Good," Hux replied with a vicious grin.

Massages were all well and good, but the fastest way to Hux's heart was swiftly enacted vengeance. Ren really was the complete package.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
